The lives of two slaves and a lord
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: what if Sasuke and Hinata were slaves?what if Naruto is a vampire overlord that is nice and takes them in?will Naruto fall for one of the rusasu Kibahina


The lives of two slaves and a lord

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS PEOPLE NO FLAMES ALLOWED.

A blond man scaned a critical eye over a smaller raven haired boy in blond bared his fangs at his body gaurd as if to say he'll take this body gaurd ran his way down the hall to the mangers blond took another look at the raven haired had pale skin raven hair and small pink lips obidison eyes that had a small tinge of blood red in had bangs that went down to his cheeks and spikes in the back of his manger came down the hall.

"Will you take him lord Uzamaki?"A guy with long black hair and yellow eyes said.

"As of fact I will...What is his commits on his last masters Orochimaru?"Naruto said.

"They all loved him but gave him back because he doesn't fight back."orochimaru spoke smiling at The raven haired shook in pure fear. Eyes glued to the ground.

"I'll take him...how much?"

"$600 yen."He spoke.

Naruto handed the money over and motioned for his body guard to get the boy. Who supprisntly bowed at them both and picked up some of Narutos luggage that he had been carrying and proccessed to follow Naruto and the guard down the hall.

"Have fun Sasuke-kun!"A girl with long purple hair and pale eyes shouted from the chain lookedover at sasuke who weakly smiled back at her with sadness before he spoke softly.

"You too...lady Hinata."Sasuke smiled at her.

"YOU WERE NOT PERMITED TO SPEAK!"Orochimaru yelled before he slapped Sasuke and grabbed Hinata whose eyes widened.

"You were not permited to touch my property."Naruto spoke to Orochimaru.

"S-sorry lord Uzamaki i-it will never happen again."

"Un hand her I'll take her too for excage of keeping quite."  
"Yes my lord."Orochimaru said un handing Hinata who stood and grabbed a bag from Sasuke who stood stock still. Naruto signed the papers and orochimaru went and put a collar on the two slaves. As soon as they were outside Naruto raised a hand to take the collars off and at the sudden movement sasuke undid the collars and spoke.

"You won't try to run away will you?"

The two shook their heads no.

"Good because if you do there will be dire conqueses."

Sasuke mind went into a flash back.

_"Don't try to run sasuke because if you do there will be dire conqueses."Orochimaru-sama spoke as he let the collar go._

_Sasuke made a dash for the doors before he was knocked down and something was put around his neck and he was pulled by it into the tourture room._

_His innocnce was taken and he was whipped untill the darkness claimed him. he couldn't walk for a month and couldn't work for a month and a half._

"Do you understand?"Naruto asked."You may answer."

"Y-Yes M-master-sama."Sasuke and Hinata studdered.

They got into the car Sasuke and Hinata sat on the floor and Naruto looked puzzled.

"Why are you on the floor?You may speak when you have a question or If I ask you one."

"Slaves aren't allowed to sit in chairs of seats only the ground."sasuke spoke his voice emotionless.

"You may."Naruto said."As long as you are with me I will allow no harm allowed upon you two unless you've done something bad."

Sasuke shook his head yes and helped Hinata onto the seat and then He sat himslef next to her.

Naruto looked over at them What happened to those two?He thought I know everyone at my palce inside the walls are carefree and allowed to do what they want after their done with there for Neji Hugga He is an evil he should fire he so much as touches ethier of them he will pay dearly for it.

When they arivved Sasuke shot up before Narutos hand reached the door and opened the door for him.

"Thank you sasuke."

"..."

Sasuke held his hand out for Naruto.

"Why?"Naruto asked pointing at his hand.

"So that this slave can help master-sama down if be needed."Sasuke spoke softly.

"No thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke helped Hinata were led insided where Two happy maids named Sakura and Ino led Sasuke and Hinata to there rooms.  
"Thank you."Sasuke said to them both.

"No problem!"Sakura blushed before walking away.

"HEY!"Some one yelled behind spun around in terror.

" names kiba whats yours?!"Kiba said.

"My Names Sasuke Uchiha and this is Hinata Huggya."

"WHOA!AN UCHIHA! I THOUGHT THEY WERE EXSTINCT!"Kiba said shakeing Sasukes hand."What till I tell Naruto-sama!"

"ARE you crazy?!"Sasuke said shrinking back in terror."He'll hurt me!"

"Naruto-Sama never hurts anyone he is the nicest master ever!"Kiba looking at Hinata.  
"Youre a Hugga Right?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you know Neji Hugga?"

"He's my brother."

"Really!Come Let me tell Naruto-sama!"Kiba pulled excitedly towards a large bedroom at the end of the hall.

Knock Knock!

"Come in!"Naruto spoke in a cheery tone.

"Look WHAT the cat dragged in!"kiba said pulling Sasuke and Hinata who terrifiedly looked at Naruto.  
"I just bought them."Naruto spoke.

"Did you know you bought an UCHIHA and a HUGGA?!"

"I did?"Naruto said.

"YEAH!Sasuke is and Uchiha and Hinata Is a hugga"Kiba said as if he won a prize.

"Cool!"Naruto said jumping up and shaking both of there hands.

Sasuke was confused."Youre not going to hit us?"

"NO! why would I?"Naruto said taken back.

"Because people usually make us there personal sex slave or servent."Sasuke said shaking.

"Oh! Neji is Hinata's Brother!"Kiba spoke.

'Fuck...'Naruto thought."You wanna meet him?"

"If thats what master wishes.."Hinata spoke.

"You two can call me Naruto-sama. but when we have quests call me Master-sama."

"Okay."Sasuke whispered.

They made there way to neji.

"What are YOU doing here?"Neji asked to Hinata.

"I I was b-bought along with Sasuke-kun."

"HmpF!Oh Sasuke...Your brother is still looking for you..."He smirked.

Sasuke froze."He doesn't know?"

"Know about what Sasuke?"Naruto asked not knowing what the two were talking about.

"Nothing Mas-Naruto-sama."Sasuke spoke.

"I order you to tell me."Naruto spoke quickly.

"My-My brother Itachi Uchiha is still looking for me and he doesn't know I am in slavery."Sasuke soke in a devistaded sasuke to know his brother didn't even know where he was.

"Neji?How Do You Know?"Naruto said.

"Itachi has asked me before."

"Hmmm... my room now."naruto said pointing to it. Sasuke cringed but walked. Hinata gave reasurring smile sasuke gave her the Naruto closed the door with a quite click.

Hinata AnD NEJI

"Its been a way little sister."Neji smiled evily.

"i-it has..."

"Do still rembered that night?"

"Y-Yes."  
" go get that vase..."

SASUKE AND NARUTO

"Sasuke...What does Neji mean?"

"...He...I...uh.."

"Go on."Naruto encourged.

"When me and Hinata were around 10 years of age Neji had us kidnapped and forced into slavery while my clan was getting murdered No one knew that my older brother was on a month long killed my parnets infornt of my eyes. I have never been so scared in my life when they said I was raped hinata in front of me then put me and her into the slave came back to find our clan murdered and me gone. but he knew I couldn't have vanished off of the face of the earth and went in serch of me."

"I'll talk to Neji are dismissed."

Sasuke knodded and walked out of the room.

SASUKE NEJI AA+ND HINATA.

Sasuke walked over to where Hinata held the vase.

"Now walk over there."Neji pointed to the other side of the room. She walked and Neji tripped her the vase crashed and broke.

"A Slave needs to be punished for brakeing something thats not theres."Neji said pulling out a was about make contect with her back when a blur of black waas in front of her and a strangled wimper came from Sasuke.

"Whats the reason for this?"Neji smirked.

"Please! Don't Hurt Her! Hit Me instead!Please I'll take responsiblity! for the vase."Sasuke spoke!

"Very well. 40 licks."Neji spoke his smrik widening into a smile at sasuke's terrorifed face.

"Go Hinata...NOW!"Sasuke said.

Kiba rounded the corner."Hinata!"He said and blood came from the cuts on her hands.

"Kiba g-get her out of h-here and s-some where s-safe and do not let her go aany where untill I come back for her."Sasuke spoke as his body termled.

Kiba then noticed Neji and the Knodded.

"Come with me Uchiha..."Neji said dragging Sasuke outside to the whipping post.

He chained Sasukes Hands to the whispered some prayer.

There was a swishing sound before it conected with sasukes back with a resounding.

CRACK!

CRACK!  
CRACK!

KIBA AND HINATA

Kiba banged on Narutos door."NARUTO-SAMA! HINATA IS HURT!"

Naruto werenched his door open so hard it almost ripped itself of the hinges."WHAT happened?!"

"She Fell on a vase."Kiba spoke.

"Wheres Sakura."

SASUKE AND NEJI

Servents gathered around in terror as they wittenessed the new slave get whipped.

CRACK!

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Sasuke screamed and arched his back in pain.

CRACK!  
"AH!"  
CRACK!  
"AH!"  
CRACK  
"AH!"Sasuke couldn't take it any more tears fell from his eyes mixing with blood beneath him.

CRACK!  
CRACK! CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA!"Sasuke screamed in pain.

"your bring him to Sakura."Neji smiled.

NAUTO HINATA KIBA AND SAKURA.

Sakura healed Hinatas hand.

"SAKURA! HE BADLY INJURED!"Ino Yelled carrying Sasuke in.

"WHAT! HAPPENED!"Naruto yelled rushing over to Ino in fireght.

"HE took the blame for bbrakeing the vase and Neji gave him 40 licks with your permision."

"I Never gave him permision!"Naruto said grabbing Sasukes arm.

"AHHHH!"Sasuke screamed ans I unitetional brushed against a wound.

"I'M SO SORRY!"Naruto said takening back his hand.

'Master-sama is sorry?'Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke! You Need to stay awake!"Sakura cried sitting him in Narutos lap.

"Naruto hold him!"Sakura said.

Naruto put Sasukes head in the crook of his neck and whispered sweet nothings into his ears while stroking his hair.

Sasukes eyes fluttered closed.

"Sasuke?"Naruto asked.

"Still here."He said.

"Talk to me about anything."Naruto told him.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I remeber the day when my brother took me to the beach for the first and last time I was bought me Ice cream and tought me how to swim. We jumped of small rocks and played in the water."

"Uh-huh Did he tell you stories?"

"Yeah He told me about mermaids of different colors and ages how the beautiful creatures saved countless of lives and he swore he had saw one by the rocks on the side of us singing but when he called out it was already gone. I told him That I wished I could see one and become friends with it..."Sasukes voice got quiter untill his eyes closed.

"Sasuke?!WAKE up!"Naruto checked for a heart beat when h e found it he breathed out a breath he hadn't noticed he held in.

"Its okay I'm done now.I have to bandge those up."Sakura said.

"Alright he will stay in my you are done bring him to my room and put him in my bed and Hinata will be staying with Kiba."

"Yes Naruto-Sama!"Ino and Sakura and Kiba shouted all together."Hinata! you'll be with me!I'll pretect you!"

Hinata blushed.

NARUTO

"NEJI! COME HERE!"Naruto screamed. Everyone stopped and stared at Naruto and his eyes became red and his whiskermarks became deeper. His fangs sharper.

"Yes Naruto-sama?"

"Did I give you prmision to whip Sasuke?"

"NO Naruto-sama but Sasuke was-"

"I didn't give yuou primision right?"

"No. naruto-sama."

"Exactly goodbye."  
"Naruto-sama-"Neji was bitten in his neck. Naruto sucked him dry.

Nejis lifeless body hit the floor.

"Take care of him and who ever dares to hurt MY Sasuke again will meet there fate."Naruto growled. The servents rushed to do as told and Naruto walked to his and now Sasukes room.

Sasuke slept peace fully on his bed.

Naruto sat beside him and care fully brushed his bangs out of his face to show a scar running from his hairline to his ear diagonally near his forhead.

"what the...?"Naruto spoke letting his fingers graze the scar.

"Please don't do that Naruto-Sama..."Sasuke spoke.

"Why not does it hurt?"

"No It brings un wanted memories to me."

"Tell me I wish to know how you got it."

"I slipped and fell down the stairs at my masters house and I didn't get medical attion."

"Oh...Go to sleep."

"Where am I?"

"In my bed."

"What?!"Sasuke sat up quickly only to screech in pain and flop down.

"Here." Naruto flipped him over and layed him on his stomach. both fell asleep.

ITACHI'S NIGHTMARE

_"Nii-San?"Sasuke asked me._

_"Yes outoto?"_

_"where are you going?"_

_"On a misson Sasuke I'll be back in a month."_

_"Good luck Nii-San!"Sasuke shouted with a huge smile that was only for me and a small blush adoring his small chubby cheeks of the 9 1/2 yearold in my 14 1/2 yearold arms. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and poked him in his forhead._

_"OWWW!"He said._

_"I'll be back outoto."I said as I turned to walk out the door."If I don't come back come and find me."I spoke in sarcasim._

_"I was always able to find you but you never found me."_

_I spun around at the sudden change in was standing with his back to me._

_"Outoto?"_

_"Nii-san..."Sasuke spoke his voice matured and he was older...so was I._

_"Nii-san."Sasuke said._

_"Sasuke?"I spoke frieghtened._

_"WHY CAN'T YOU FIND ME NII-SAN?!"He screamed his body still turned from me._

_"Sasuke?!"I spoke._

_HE Turned around. his face blurred but I can make out pain."WHY CAN'T YOU FIND ME?!NII-SAN! NII-SAN! NII-SAN! NII-SAN?!"Sasuke screamed blood fell onto the floor._

_"TELL ME SASUKE PLEASE!"I shouted rushing to him before he fell._

_All of a sudden I was some where the sun was all ways shineing and on a bed of white.I heard giggling behind me. I turned to see Sasuke as an 9 1/2 yearold sitting and strokeing my hair._

_"I'll give you a clue of where I am..."Sasuke said childishly._

_"Sasuke..."I said._

_"The clue is...NARUTO."_

_"Sasuke you mean Uzamaki?"_

_"Nii-san..."Sasuke said his voice childish as he leaned in and our for heads touched._

_"Wake up..."_

_The last thing I heard was giggling._

_END OF DREAM_

I sat up dreanched in cold sweat. I got up and looked out the window.I leaned on my fore arm and ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"I wonder who this 'NARUTO' person is..."I wondered out loud.I heard a whisper.

_**"Catch me if you can Nii-san before I slip through your fingers like water..."**_

I turned.

"Sasuke?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

NO answer.

I sighed. I must be hearing things.

SASUKES POV.

I Sat up in Naruto's bed winceing at the sudden presure on my 's right I was whipped yesterday...I don't have time to lay in bed. I stood up and slipped my old shirt that was taken off when I was whipped.I hissed as the fabric scrapped my back on its way down.

Wait...Naruto-sama didn't give me any chores.I could start with his bathroom. I walked in and found some cleaning products and began to clean the tub, the tiles and the bath room was huge and his tub could fit more than three people in it!I actually had to climb in and clean the tiles first before doing the pain god!I hurt like a mofo.

"What are doing?"I heard Narutos voice from the door.

"I was doing my chores Naruto-sama..."I spoke I was instantly am I so weak?

"You don't need to be up you should be resting in bed from the whipings."

Why was he being so nice?The last master I had done the same thing like he cared before raping me.I can't trust no No I am not.

"slaves are worthless scum below people and do not desreve rest."I said reciting Orochimaru.

"DON'T you EVER think that about yourself EVER!"Naruto almost yelled at me. I cringed back in fear. He saw this and his voice lowered and softened.

"Go back to bed Sasuke."

"But Naruto-Sama-"

"Thats not an option."

"..."I got up and walked to the bed and laid down.I laided on my back.I thought he was going to fuck me but instead got on next to me held me close and whisppered sothing things in my ear.I fell asleep in his imbrace.

DREAM:SASUKES

I ran and ran in the trees just like I did when I was younger.

"Nii-San!"I toughnted."Catch me if you can Niisan!Before I slipp through your hands like water!"

Someones hand wrapped around my 9 1/2 yearold body."NIISan!"I turned around happily but my smile was soon dropped into one of imaginable horror.

"Nice to see you Sasuke-kun"Orochimaru said stepping towards me.

"NO!"I screamed out in terror."NII-SAN!"I screamed.

Itachi came running out and swifftly picked me up and ran.I shut my eyes in fireght when I opened them I was somewhere where it always was sunning and was on a white bed. I turned when I heard rusltingg.

"Nii-san."

"Sasuke...I'm so close."

"Close to what?" I asked.

"sasuke."He leaned in our foreheads touching.

"Wake up."And He kissed my fore turned black.

END OF DREAM.

I woke up startled.'What is he so close to?me?No he could be half way across the world by Now.'


End file.
